


Greatest Gift Ever

by Jellybean96



Series: A Future Fixed [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: It's Mother's Day in the Smoak-Queen household, and William believes he has the perfect gift for his stepmother.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: A Future Fixed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551670
Comments: 24
Kudos: 154





	Greatest Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers and mother figures out there. You're all amazing and doing a wonderful job. Being a mom is not an easy thing, but from what I've heard, it's very rewarding. :)
> 
> So, in honor of Mother's Day, here's a little something I cooked up a little back but was specifically saving to upload for today.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you think, Mia?" William asks his little sister as he sits on the floor of her bedroom while the toddler moves around happily. She's pulling out various toys and dolls from their respective storage bins and then tossing them onto the carpeted floor behind her without too much thought behind it. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Sure," Mia replies, currently one of her most favorite words to say no matter the question, her back to him as she continues to dig through a bin, tossing out toy after toy.

William sighs heavily. "You don't even have any idea what I'm actually talking about, do you?"

"Bubba!" Mia shouts, spinning around quickly and holding up one of her toys to show him, a wide grin on her face.

"You really don't care about anything I have to say right now." He sighs again as Mia returns to digging through all of her toys. "You know, if you're not going to play with all of these toys then you should probably put them away. Your mom won't be too happy about all of the toys scattered everywhere."

"Well, you're not entirely wrong about that."

William glances over his shoulder to see his dad standing in the doorway, an amused smile on his face as he looks at all the toys littered across the carpet. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, buddy. Mia," he calls out to the toddler, "what are you doing, baby girl?"

"Daddy! Pay toys!" Mia shouts excitedly, holding up one of her many toys and shaking it a little.

Oliver laughs as he steps into the room and squats down in front of Mia. "I can see that. But maybe…maybe you should put away a bunch of your toys that you aren't playing with. You don't want mommy to get mad."

Mia tilts her head in a very Felicity way. "Mommy mad?"

Oliver shakes his head. "No, mommy isn't mad. But she might be if we don't put all of your toys away. Think you can put everything back where it goes?"

Mia stares at him for a moment before nodding. "Sure, daddy." She turns around and hops back over to her bucket of toys, mumbling quietly to herself as she does so.

Oliver laughs quietly at her antics and then lets out a small groan as he lowers himself the rest of the way to the carpet. "So, were you just in here to watch your sister make a mess?" Oliver asks his son as he turns to face him.

"Not exactly. I was telling Mia about my idea for Felicity's Mother's Day gift."

"You still want to go through with that?" Oliver asks. "Because I promise you she won't really care if it never happens. She's just happy to be able to be here for you and watch you grow up."

William nods. "I know. But I want to."

Oliver smiles. "Okay. I'll talk to someone and we can get everything started and hopefully, it'll all be ready to give her on Mother's Day."

"Cool. Um...I don't think Mia's actually putting her toys away."

Oliver sighs and turns his head, finding Mia continuing to rifle through her toy bin without actually putting anything away. "Mia. Honey, you need to put the toys back where you got them from." He moves across the floor so he's sitting right next to where she's standing. "Mia."

Mia turns toward him and grins, one toy held in each hand. She leans forward and kisses the tip of his nose, just like he's done to her on occasion.

Oliver smiles at the gesture. "Mia, you need to put your toys away. Bubba can help you."

William's jaw drops. "What? Why am I getting roped into this? It's her mess."

Oliver looks over his shoulder. "Because you're her big brother. I have to go check on some other plans for Mother's Day, so please help your sister clean up her toys."

William sighs heavily. "Fine. Come on, Mia. Let's get all of this cleaned up as fast as we can before dad uses his Green Arrow voice on us." He cracks a smile when Mia just giggles. "You're right, your mom's loud voice is much more intimidating." He glances over his shoulder to look at his dad and just shrugs at the look on his face. "I'm not wrong."

Oliver sighs. "No, you are not." He stands and crosses to the bedroom door. "Please make sure everything gets put away properly."

"I will, dad, don't worry." He turns back to his sister and rests his hands on her waist, smiling at her. "We've got this."

.

.

.

"Mia, do you have your card?"

Mia nods a few times, proudly holding up the card that she made for Felicity. "Sure, dad."

Oliver smiles. "Mom's going to love it. Should we surprise her now?"

"Bubba too."

"I'm right here," William says as he joins his dad and sister. "Sorry, I misplaced the envelope. But I found it, so we're good." He holds up the large manila envelope and gives it a quick shake.

"Alright," Oliver says with a quick deep breath, "let's go. Mia, honey, do you want to go first?"

Mia nods with a wide smile before stretching up on her toes to reach the doorknob and twist it, pushing the door open. She drops her card on the carpet as she runs toward the bed and expertly pulls herself up onto it. She crawls across the blanket until she's near Felicity's face, leaning down so her dirty-blonde hair falls down. "Mommy!" she shouts with a grin, jumping back a little when Felicity startles awake.

Oliver sighs as he moves into the room, setting the tray of food down on the bedside table. "Mia." He reaches down to lift the toddler off his wife and hold her over his shoulder. "Why'd you scare your mom awake like that?"

"She's fine, Oliver," Felicity tells him as she pulls herself up so she's sitting. She brushes some of her hair back out of her face and grabs her glasses off the side table next to her. "Come here, my little star," she says, holding her arms out to Mia and wiggling her fingers.

Mia grins and wrestles herself out of Oliver's hold, landing on her knees on the bed and bouncing a little. She eagerly crawls up the bed and settles herself in Felicity's lap, hugging her tightly and pressing a loud, sloppy kiss to her cheek.

Felicity smiles and hugs her daughter, kissing the top of her head. "Oh, thank you for the hug, Mia. It is just what I needed."

Quicker than they can register, Mia whips around, still sitting in her mom's lap, and looks up at Oliver. "Daddy! Mommy card!" She reaches her arms out, much like Felicity did a few moments ago, and makes grabby hands. "Mommy card!"

Oliver chuckles. "Alright, miss Mia. Hang on a second." He crosses the room to pick the card up off the floor and carry it back over to his daughter.

Felicity takes the card from the eager two-and-a-half-year-old, smiling at the scribbled drawing on the front of it. She flips it open and reads over the message that was clearly penned by her husband. ' _Happy Mother's Day, mommy. I love you'_. And then it's "signed" at the bottom by the toddler in question. No real signature, but more of an array of random shapes and lines that are probably meant to be her name.

Felicity pulls her daughter close and kisses the top of her head again. "Oh, I love it, Mia. Thank you so much."

"Happy Mother's Day, Felicity," Oliver says to his wife with a smile, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Thank you. Did you get me a card too?"

"Actually, I made you breakfast."

Felicity grins. "Even better. Gimme gimme."

Oliver laughs quietly at her grabby hands and then transfers the tray of food from the nightstand to the bed, gently nudging Mia's feet out of the way so she doesn't kick the tray. "Only the best food for the best mother to my kids."

Felicity smiles up at him, giving him a quick kiss. "You're sweet." She pops a slice of strawberry into her mouth before handing one over to Mia, knowing the toddler will grab at the food soon enough.

Mia takes it eagerly and settles herself next to Felicity, her little legs stretched out in front of her. She wiggles her toes a little as she shoves the entire strawberry slice into her mouth and then reaches out for another one.

Felicity laughs as she hands over the slice, dropping an affectionate kiss to the top of her daughter's head.

"Felicity?" William speaks up, getting his stepmother's attention.

"Hmm?" Felicity looks up at him with a mouthful of fruit.

He smiles at her. "Happy Mother's Day."

Felicity swallows the food in her mouth and returns her stepson's smile. "Thanks, kiddo. How are you holding up?"

William breathes in deeply. "Honestly? A little better than last year. I know it'll always hurt, but every day it gets a little easier to handle."

"Well, I'm glad you're handling it okay. And you've always got me and your dad to lean on when things get tough. I know we've told you before, but you can come to us with anything, no matter what it is."

William smiles and nods. "I know. You're always there for me. Which is...uh...I have a gift for you too," he tells her as he fumbles a little with the manila envelope in his hand. "Here." He holds the large envelope out to her, a smaller white mailing envelope attached to the front of it. "Um...read the card first."

Felicity smiles sweetly at him and then turns her attention to the card. She pulls it out of the envelope and unfolds it to read the inside quietly to herself. " _I know you didn't give birth to me, and you weren't there when I was little, but you're here now, and you're the best stepmom I could have ever asked for. I know you'll never try to replace my mom, but you're part of this family and I do consider you to be a mom to me. So, if you want, I'd really like it to be more official."_ Felicity looks at him with furrowed brows as she sets the card aside to open the larger envelope.

Sliding out the packet of papers inside, she barely manages to get the top out when a quiet gasp escapes past her lips. Tears immediately spring to her eyes and she looks up at her stepson.

"Do you...do you like it?" William asks, gesturing to the envelope.

"Of course I do," Felicity answers, reaching out to pull him into a hug, careful of the food tray still in front of her. "It's perfect." She pulls away to look up at him. "But are you sure? This is a pretty big decision to make."

William smiles and nods. "I'm sure. I'll always miss my birth mom, but you're my mom now too. I want this. I want you to adopt me."

Felicity smiles back. "Okay, then. I say we make it happen. As soon as we can."

.

.

.

"I'm really glad you're here, mom," Felicity says as they both stand in the courtroom with everyone else waiting for the adoption hearing to start. All of their friends are there in support, waiting around as well, having hushed conversations with each other.

Donna smiles at her, gently bouncing Mia on her hip. "Oh, sweetie, I'm just happy you asked me to come down for this."

"Of course I did, mom. You're part of this family, this is for you too. William is going to officially, legally, be your grandson. Nothing step about it."

"This is such an exciting day. I'm so happy for you, Felicity."

She smiles. "Thanks, mom. I'm pretty happy too."

"Felicity."

She turns at the sound of her husband's voice to find Oliver and William making their way into the courtroom, both of them dressed in the best suits they could get, looking as handsome as ever. She steps over to them and quickly adjusts Oliver's tie and then William's. "You both look incredibly handsome," she says, reaching up to cup her husband's cheek in one hand while resting the other on William's shoulder. "I'm a very lucky woman to have you both in my life."

"We're the lucky ones," William says back to her. "You're the best. There's no one else like you, you're one of a kind."

Felicity smiles as she forces herself not to cry. "You, young man, are just as smooth as your father." She lets out a laugh. "Oh, that's probably going to come back to bite us in the ass as you get older." She lets out a heavy breath. "Well, we should probably get ready. I think they're going to call us up next."

"You ready, buddy?" Oliver asks William, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

William smiles and nods. "Definitely."

Felicity smiles back at him and then the three of them make their way to the front bench to wait to be called. She's a little antsy as she waits, wringing her hands together in her lap. In the back of her mind she knows that everything's in order, all their paperwork was filed correctly (she saw to it herself), and that they are a real family. Even if the judge doesn't sign off on the adoption, it won't change the fact that they all already see each other as a family. She's always thought of William as a son, and she knows that William and Mia love each other as a brother and sister should. They're a beautiful, happy family, and no one can take that away from them.

"Felicity, hun, we're up."

She's brought out of her inner thoughts by her husband's voice and she focuses to see William already standing near the small wooden gate. Oliver is still sitting next to her with a look of concern on his face. "I'm good," she tells him with a hand on his cheek. "Just thinking."

"Alright. Come on." He gently tugs on her hand as he stands, pulling her up out of her seat.

She follows her husband and stepson through the gate until they're standing in front of the judge's bench. She and Oliver stand on either side of William, the three of them sharing a quick smile with each other before looking at the judge in front of them.

Her heart is racing the entire time they're being spoken to and answering questions. They go through the standard questions that the lawyer had already gone over with them beforehand, so they wouldn't be fumbling over their words or speaking in fragments, hopefully.

And thankfully, when it's her turn to answer questions, she answers them directly and to the point. She lets out a breath of relief at the end of it.

After both she and Oliver answer the lawyer's standard questions, the judge speaks, asking them more of his own questions. She knew it'd be happening, she just didn't know what would be asked. Though, most of his questions are directed at William, most likely to make sure that this is what he really wants.

"Well, I think I've got all I need from you three," the judge says after William answers his final question. He shifts in his seat. "I think it's safe to say that you three have thought this through very well and are not making this decision lightly. So, by the power vested in me, and by the signing of this slip of paper here," he says, holding up a thin sheet of paper for them to see before putting it back down and holding a pen over it, "it is my pleasure to announce that you three are now, officially, and legally, a family." He quickly runs his pen over it and then looks up with a smile. "Though, from the looks of what I've seen here today, you've already felt like one for quite some time."

"We definitely have," Felicity tells the judge with a wide smile. She looks over at William and runs a hand over his hair. "Will is, hands down, one of the best things to ever happen to us."

Will smiles back up at her and then pulls her into a hug. "You're the best thing to happen to me too, mom."

Felicity's breath catches in her throat at the use of the moniker. William had already started using it once he had given her the adoption papers on Mother's Day, but it still makes her heart tight with emotions. She pushes her lips together tightly to keep back the tears that are threatening to spill over. But it's no use, the happy tears cascade down her cheeks and she just holds him closer, dropping an affectionate kiss to her son's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
